


A Little Rough around the Edges

by Anonymous



Series: Masterpieces [8]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Something made a noise closely resembling a sneeze and Blaine grinned, a quiet laugh escaping him as a bent ear poked out from under the fabric."</p><p>Blaine smuggles a stray into the apartment and panics when Kurt unexpectedly returns from work, finding his very sleepy boyfriend wearing a bulging and wriggling sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Rough around the Edges

"Shh little one," Blaine whispered as he struggled to get in the front door of the apartment "stop whining please, I'm not sure if Kurt's home yet." He skulked slowly into the kitchen glancing furtively around as he struggled to keep a hold of his jacket. "Kurt!" He called out but Kurt didn't reply, probably still out at a meeting. Thunder rumbled outside, rain lashing at the window panes as Blaine scurried over to the kitchen counter. He checked the coast was clear once more before carefully pulling off his sodden jacket. He placed it gently on the counter and waited, crouched down and eye level to the wet material.

 

Something made a noise closely resembling a sneeze and Blaine grinned, a quiet laugh escaping him as a bent ear poked out from under the fabric. The creature began to panic, whining and yapping until Blaine rescued it from the clutches of his soaked leather jacket. "Shh hey hey, it's okay I've got you." The puppy wiggled in his grasp so he put it back down, his hands hovering in front of him to make sure it didn't fall. It was still young and its bent ear twitched occasionally as it tottered around on unsure legs. Eventually it got bored and just sat down on the counter, shivering slightly as it looked expectantly up at Blaine.

 

"Oh so you wanna be friends now do you?" The puppy tilted its head to the side and whined again, still soaked to the bone and shivering. Cooing softly he scooped it up, checking his watch as he grabbed a cardboard box from the hall and walked briskly into the bathroom.

 

He soon discovered that the little husky cross was male and thankfully flea and tick free. He bathed him gently in warm water that he seemed to relish and dried him off until his fur was fluffy and ruffled. Blaine laughed loudly at the pup's seemingly unamused expression, placing him in the box with a soft towel before turning on the shower.

 

**.oOoOo.**

 

Blaine paced the lounge as the homeless puppy curled up on the couch watched him warily. He wanted to keep the rascal but knew he'd have a hard time convincing Kurt to agree. When he'd found him hiding in an alleyway not far from the apartment the little thing had looked so scared, so lost, he couldn't bare to leave it alone in the rain. As he sank down on the couch next to the pup he doubted he'd be able to bare letting it go, he was so smitten by it. He heaved a sigh and the puppy hopped up, nudging its head against his thigh as his tail wagged excitedly.

 

With a smile he picked it up and laid back across the sofa placing the snuffling animal on his chest. "You're gonna get big, sweet thing." He said, petting at its ears "what shall we call you huh?" It sat back and gave a tiny yowling mewl almost like a wolf. "Lupo then," Blaine said laughing "If you're going to howl at the moon then Lupo it is."

 

They played for a little while, Lupo's yapping and Blaine's boyish giggles echoing through the apartment. Little Lupo was in the middle of batting at one of Blaine's curls when a yawn caught him off guard causing him to topple over, not bothering to get back up he simply lay there, big brown eyes blinking slowly up at him. Blaine, whose own eyes had been beginning to close chuckled softly, smiling as Lupo curled up on his chest bent ear still twitching as he snuffled in his sleep.

 

**.oOoOo.**

 

"Blaine! Honey, I'm home!" Kurt called and startled Blaine awake, jostling a sleeping Lupo who growled at him as menacingly as a puppy possibly can. "You wouldn't believe the day I had, Andy just would not shut up and-" Kurt's voice grew louder the closer he got to the couch and Blaine panicked. Figuring it would be easier to present Kurt with the puppy rather than having Kurt find him sitting with a stray on his chest. Without thinking, Blaine quickly sat up and gently shoved Lupo under his jumper, trying to sit casually as Kurt rounded the corner.

 

"Oh sorry baby, were you asleep?" Kurt asked softly as he placed his satchel on the floor and perched on the edge of the couch.

"Err yeah I-" there was a tail wagging against Blaine's abdomen that made him wriggle in his seat, the soft fur tickling his belly. He coughed exaggeratedly to disguise his laughter and Kurt raised a curious eyebrow at him "it's okay though I'm not tired. How was your day?" He looked up expectantly, studiously ignoring the wet nose snuffling at his clothes.

 

Kurt didn't reply he just stared at his boyfriend as if he'd just grown fluffy ears and a tail. Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat patting the top of his jumper when he noticed Lupo's bent ear sticking out of the collar. He opened his mouth to confess, unable to withstand Kurt's suspicious scrutiny but didn't get a chance to as Kurt swooped down and kissed him hard and slick and dirty. Blaine's answering moan dissolved embarrassingly into a choked giggle as he felt a rough tongue that certainly wasn't Kurt's lick at his chin. Kurt huffed against his lips, resting his forehead against Blaine's and looking suitably unimpressed. "Spill it now or you're not getting laid for a week." Kurt dead panned, sitting up expectantly.

 

"Sorry bud, you're cute but not  _that_  cute." Blaine mumbled as he pulled Lupo out from under his jumper. Kurt sighed and resisted the urge to coo at the sight of the little pup, nuzzling at Blaine's palm as he brushed over his fur tenderly. "Blaine sweetie we talked about this..."

"But he's so cute Kurt look at him" Blaine whined, picking Lupo up and plopping him back down on his chest facing Kurt.

"His fur is messy." Kurt said stroking down the puppy's back.

"So is mine" Blaine threw back, patting his unruly curls.

"and his ear's nicked" Kurt mentioned regardless, barely stopping himself from cooing as Lupo nuzzled into the hand scratching behind his bent ear.

"So is mine" Blaine flicked the piercing in the top of his right ear, watching as the apprehensive expression on Kurt's face vanished as Lupo gave his palm a lick.

 

"Can we keep him please please please?" Blaine begged, grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it whilst pouting like a toddler.

"I don't know" Kurt paused looking from Blaine's wide pleading eyes to Lupo's and then back again "he's a little rough around the edges."

"So am I." Blaine replied softly, shifting himself and Lupo so that Kurt can snuggle into his side.

"Okay" he said just as quietly, smiling as Blaine laughed and Lupo yawned, settling down between them "okay I can't say no to either of you."

 

"Well you certainly weren't last night."

"Blaine!" Kurt screeched putting his hands over a startled Lupo's ears and turning a peculiar shade of red.

"Okay okay I'm sorry" Blaine chuckled, nosing at Kurt's jaw, making him gasp "but..."

"Okay" he smiled and tugged Blaine up from the couch, stumbling with him to their bedroom leaving the newest member of their family to sleep soundly in his new home.


End file.
